


Spiderling

by KaytiKitty



Series: Sanders Sides One-Shots [21]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Dark Side, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a spider, Arachnophobia, Fluff, Gen, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Good Friend, Tooth Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 15:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20585081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytiKitty/pseuds/KaytiKitty
Summary: Patton is trying to figure out what Virgil's animal counterpart is? The others don't want him to know, after all telling an arachnophobe that you're part spider doesn't sound like the smartest thing to do.





	Spiderling

**Author's Note:**

> If you like what I do then go ahead and check out my tumblr! I post more over there. @Kaytikitty

All of the dark sides had animal traits. Patton knew this. He knew Deceit was a snake and Remus was an octopus or squid of some sort, getting a straight answer from him was impossible, but he had never thought about what Virgil was. 

His kiddo didn't have physical attributes like Deceit's scales and didn't wear any animal symbol like Remus. Patton had never even seen Virgil show interest in any type of animal. 

Patton questioned Logan and Roman about his thoughts over dinner, Virgil had gone to visit Deceit, and Logan and Roman both gave him a confused look. 

"We thought it was obvious, Pat," Roman said. Logan agreed with a short bob of his head. Patton frowned, attempting to think of any time Virgil had given hints to his second species. 

"Patton, what emotion does Virgil represent?" Logan asked suddenly. Patton didn't understand where the question came from or where it could be going but he answered anyway. "Yes," Logan nodded. "Fear. There is one creature that Thomas fears." 

Patton blinked and then looked to Roman. He felt the realization dawning in his mind as he seen the concerned look on Roman's face. How could he have missed this? The webs all around his room, the stitched spider, the aversion to peppermint and cinnamon and even hissing. Thomas had only just learned that tarantulas hissed when Anxiety first started appearing.

"Oh!" Patton said, voice strained. Logan gave a mildly panicked looked to Roman who was quick to try to calm Patton down. 

"Hey, come on padre. No matter what Virge is he isn't going to hurt us," Roman said. Patton stilled at the words. "I know that it can be scary, and that's why we decided not to tell you directly, but Vir-" Roman cut off from the harsh glare Patton was giving him. 

"You knew about this for so long and didn't tell me?" Patton demanded. His stood up, crossed his arms and gave the other two his best disappointed dad look. "Did you think about what would happen if I made cinnamon rolls? What about peppermint tea? Did you even ask what other issues he has?" 

Both the Logic and Creative side looked sheepish. "What if he senses vibrations like spiders do? What if he needs special care?" Patton continue to ramble in his concern, he didn't notice Virgil arrive. 

Virgil's eyes danced from the unfinished, barely touched, dinner plates to the two wide-eyed sides. He heard Patton talking rapidly in that admonishing way of his, a bit of panic mixed in. It was all the clues he needed, something was wrong. He hated wrong. 

He stepped protectively forward and voiced his arrival. "What's going on?" All three sides looked at him, two in shame and one in concern. 

"Virgil, Kiddo, we were talking," Patton started out with a comforting tone. "Is there anything different we should do to help you?" 

Confusion crossed Virgil's face as he glanced at all of them. Logan cleared his throat and began to clarify. "Patton has brought it to our attention that after discovering your more animalistic traits we didn't offer to accommodate you. If there is anything you'd like us to do to rectify that then please let us know." 

Virgil opened his mouth, closed it. Then again. Once more. Finally a choked, "What?" managed its way through his dry throat. 

Patton cooed and reached to pull Virgil in for a hug, pausing just before reaching the reclusive side. Virgil easily leaned on, complying to Patton's request. "We were just discussing if you had any special abilities or needs. I mean… a spider… that must be cool, yeah?" Patton's words were halted, voice betraying the slightest bit of fear he felt. Even the word spider made his heart squeeze painfully against his chest but his eyes were so earnest and full of warm concern. 

Virgil blinked a few times and then smiled, because he was so stupid. He hadn't wanted to scare Patton, but Patton would never be scared of one of his friends, his partners, his kiddos. He would only be scared for them. "I'm fine, Pat." The reassurance was said with sincerity, spoken in a soft voice meant not just for Patton but for the other two as well. 

Patton pulled away enough to smile up at him, excitement shining in his eyes. "I can't believe I didn't figure it out sooner!" 

Virgil laughed and Roman snorted. "Honestly," Virgil began, "neither can I." 


End file.
